Power and Glory
Power & Glory was a tag-team in the World Wrestling Federation that existed from 1990 to 1991. The team consisted of Paul "Romeo" Roma (who represented Glory, looks) and Hercules (who was Power, strength). The team was managed by Slick. History In early 1990, Paul Roma had come off a breakup of The Young Stallions and was used as an "enhancement talent" for wrestlers getting a push. Roma was paired up with the Mighty Hercules into a regular tag team. At this point they were not given a name, nor did the two faces get much air time as a team, being relegated to a few matches against jobbers. During the summer of 1990, Paul Roma faced Dino Bravo on WWF Superstars of Wrestling, losing after being hit with Jimmy Hart’s megaphone and then pinned. Due to the blow to the head Roma was still in the ring feeling groggy when The Rockers came out for their scheduled match. Roma got mad at the Rockers over coming out and was soon joined by Hercules as the two sides argued. Moments later, Roma and Hercules turned heel by attacking the Rockers, beating them down before leaving the ring together. Shortly after their attack on the Rockers, Roma and Hercules unveiled their new manager Slick (who briefly managed Hercules a few years prior), and a new name to go with their attitude - Power and Glory, along with matching outfits. Power and Glory clashed with the Rockers at SummerSlam 1990 with Marty Jannetty being forced to wrestle the match on his own after Power and Glory injured Shawn Michaels' knee before the match (this was a storyline excuse to give Shawn some time off to heal a previously suffered knee injury and he had a noticeable limp on his way to the ring for the SummerSlam match). Once Shawn returned, the feud continued, with the two teams being on opposite sides at Survivor Series, with Power and Glory once again coming out as the victors. Despite having a number of shots at the WWF Tag Team Champions, The Hart Foundation, Roma and Hercules never won the gold. Their misfortune continued at WrestleMania VII where they lost to the Legion of Doom in 59 seconds. Soon after, Power and Glory teamed up with Slick's other charge, The Warlord, for a series of 6-man tag team matches that usually saw the team on the losing side. Their last pay-per-view outing came when they teamed with The Warlord to face Ricky Steamboat, Kerry Von Erich and Davey Boy Smith at SummerSlam 1991 in a losing effort. In one of their last recorded matches together as a team, they lost to the Legion of Doom at the Royal Albert Hall in England. Roma left the WWF soon after and later appeared as one of the Four Horsemen in World Championship Wrestling (WCW), while Hercules would remain with the company for a few months before departing as well. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''Power-Plex'' (Superplex by Hercules followed by a Splash from Roma) *'Managers' :*Slick External links * Profile at Online World of Wrestling * Profile Category:World Wrestling Entertainment teams and stables Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:1990 debuts Category:1991 disbandments